


OTP Prompts

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: (They are on the Waverider), Anal Fingering, Cooking/Baking together, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, M/M, Nicknames, Prompt Fill, Romance, Romantic Gestures, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: A list of OTP prompts filled by my headcanons of AtomWave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not rated but DOES contain adult content.
> 
> So, a quick background: I like writing fanfiction. I really do. But my mind doesn't have the capacity to churn out long stories without creating stuff I'm really not happy with, or stuff I know I'll never be able to finish/start/make happen. So, I stumbled across a list of otp prompts by the tumblr user gabetastic (the link to the list and the tumblr will be in the ending comments) and I had an idea to fill them with small little bits of story that are their own contained beings. Some of these are in strike-through, which are simply headcanons without a story attached. I couldn't really continue those. Also, for my sanity, they'll all be in one chapter.

_*Who’s more dominant?_ **Romantically? Ray. Sexually? Mick. Overall? Ray stands his ground pretty well, but Mick tends to get his way.**

“Mmh, Haircut...” Mick says sleepily as his partner crawled up on top of him, moving his legs to straddle him. Ray looked down at his boyfriend who was shaking off the last of his sleep. He leant down and kissed his nose, enjoying the soft laugh that bubbled out of his partner. He then leaned down a bit further to kiss his lips softly. Mick’s lips parted, their mouths then connecting together openly.

 

“Mmm…” Ray sighed into their kiss, his partner’s arms snaking up his own to pull the rest of his body down onto him. He smirked as he could feel every inch of Ray against him, including the half-hard morning wood he had woken up with. Ray pulled back and blushed.

 

“I was trying to have a romantic moment with you.” He said, slightly irritated.

 

“Well, I know you’re never opposed to having a little fun before getting out of bed… And you know I’m not all about cheesy romance.” He said, his eyebrows raising to give Ray a suggestive look. He looked back at his partner, trying his hardest not to move to create more friction.

 

He was gonna be stubborn about this, and Mick knew this. So, to combat his boyfriend’s stubborn behavior, he thrusted his hips up to meet against Ray’s; making his body shudder and a shaking moan to escape his lips.

 

“C’mon, Raymond…” He growled, rolling them over so that he was on top of his partner. He rolled his eyes and pulled Mick down in for a hard kiss.  

 

 _*Who’s the cuddler?_ & _Who steals the covers?_ **Ray’s a hardcore cuddler. And Mick likes it, but he will hoard the blankets.**

It was the first night they had ever slept in a bed together. They were still testing the waters with their relationship and were unsure of how to handle the whole bed situation.

 

“I’ll take the left side of the bed.” Mick said, meaning it to be a question, but it came out as more of a statement. Ray nodded his head once, climbing under the covers on the right side, his body comfortably under the blankets. He looked up and smiled at his boyfriend.

 

Mick threw the covers up and slumped down in the bed and tugged the covers his way, shifting them partially off of Ray.

 

“Hey! You can’t just steal the blankets!” Ray pouted.

 

“I’m a thief, Raymond. Stealing is what I do best. ‘Sides, what are you gonna do about it?” Mick smiled playfully. Ray’s face scrunched up as he scooted his body against his partner’s. “The hell you doin?”

 

“It’s called cuddling, Mick. If you’re gonna steal blankets, I’m gonna have to lay a little closer to you.” He said matter-of-factly while nuzzling his head into Mick’s chest. Mick stared at him blank-faced for a few moments before sliding his arm around Ray’s shoulders for his hand to thread his hands through his partner’s hair.

 

“I like it.” Mick smiled.

 

 _*Who’s the big spoon/little spoon?_ **Depends on the situation. More often, Ray is the little spoon. However, there are days where Mick needs that warmth and reassurance from Ray.**

“Haircut.” Mick caught Ray’s attention from the doorway, his partner making the bed. “I uh…” Mick stuttered, looking down at his feet. Ray laid the pillow he was holding down to walk over to him. Ray looked worriedly at Mick, holding onto his shoulders with a careful touch.

 

“I need… I need you.” He said quietly, closing the distance between them by lacing his hands behind Ray’s lower back and pulling softly.

 

“Say no more.” Ray smiled, pulling his partner over to the bed. Mick laid on his side of the bed, facing outwards towards the wall. He let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding when he felt his partner’s arms wrap around his midsection and his breath spread carefully across the back of his neck. Mick wanted to say thank you, but he also didn’t want to break the silence. He felt warm and wanted and that was all that mattered.

 

 _*What’s their favorite non-sexual activity?_ **Enjoying the silence/each other’s presence. Mick will recline back on Ray’s bed while Ray sits comfortably in his lap, sometimes napping and sometimes reading. He’ll even read to Mick if he asks.**

It was quiet. The only outward noise being the low hum of the Waverider that settled into the background as white noise. Mick was leaning back on Ray’s bed, his arms crossed over his boyfriend’s chest. His partner was sitting comfortably between his legs reading.

 

Mick focused in on Ray’s even breathing and occasional page turning. His fingers wanted to move around Ray’s chest; explore so much of the skin he’d memorised all over again. Ray yawned and set his book down on his bedside table.

 

“Can I take a nap on your stomach?” Ray turned his head upwards to look at his boyfriend upside down.

 

“When have I ever said no to that?” Mick laughed. Ray laughed back before moving his body so Mick could scoot his body down. Ray laid back down to his partner’s side to rest his head on his abdomen.

 

“You’re the perfect pillow.” He smiled.

 

“Hmm?” Mick hummed, his eyes closed.

 

“You’re… firm. And really warm. And you make me very comfortable. You’d make any pillow envious.” Ray sighed, yawning one more time before letting a light sleep take him over.

 

 _*Who uses all the hot water?_ **Mick. He loves the hot sting of almost-scalding water-- his scars have rendered a lot of his upper body dull to feeling the burn of it. He also really enjoys taking all the hot water because it always makes Ray angry… But he gets over it by joining Mick in the shower.**

“Mick, c’mon, you’ve been in there for twenty minutes!” Ray said from outside the bathroom door, his chest bearing the feeling of the steam seeping out of the seam in the middle of the door. (While yes, the Waverider is a futuristic ship with time-jumping, healing, and AI abilities… There still isn’t a futuristic invention that creates unlimited hot water.)

 

“You know what I’m gonna say, babe.” Mick laughed, turning the dial back to change the temperature of the water to a much more humane level. Ray huffed and groaned, he hated letting Mick win this battle… But he hated cold showers even more. He stripped himself from his boxers and opened the bathroom door, the hot wall of steam hitting him and dissipating on his naked skin. Once the steam cleared, he noticed the shower door pushed back slightly and Mick’s head peeking out. He wolf-whistled at his boyfriend, making him blush.

 

“Oh shut up… I could walk right back out.” Ray said, crossing his arms.

 

“But you won’t.” Mick smiled, putting his arm out to invite Ray into the shower with him. Ray rolled his eyes, entering the shower with Mick and closing the shower door behind him. Mick took Ray by the shoulders and pressed him up against the wall of the shower.

 

“Nuh-uh.” Ray gasped, shaking himself from Mick’s grip, reaching for the shampoo. “I’m going to get clean first. After that, _then_ we can fool around. But only if there’s hot water left.” He smirked, pouring some of the soap into his hand.

 

“That’s not fair! There won’t _be_ any hot water left.” Mick groaned.

 

“Well maybe you should've thought about that before you decided to make our bathroom into a sauna for twenty freaking minutes.”

 

 _*Most trivial thing they fight over & Who leaves their stuff around & Who does most of the cleaning: _ ~~**Mick has a bad habit of leaving stuff (trash, clothes, food, beer bottles, etc.)** **_everywhere._ ** **This doesn’t make Ray very happy, so they often have small fights over it. (And while Ray refuses to clean up Mick’s messes on his own, Ray keeps everything of his clean.)**~~

_*Who controls their Netflix Queue?_ **In this case, both. Ray loves watching documentaries and sci-fi films. While on the other hand, Mick really enjoys hard-core action movies and scary shows. While their preferences vary, when they’re together, they love watching adventure flicks. (Some of the time, they don’t get very far into the show without Ray dozing or Mick getting frisky.)**

“Princess Bride? Isn’t that a romance movie?” Mick groaned, taking his place on the couch.

 

“Well… Kinda. It’s a little bit of everything.” Ray shrugs. Mick squints, but is happy to see Ray so eager to share this with him. Ray sits under his partner’s arm, and Mick drops it onto Ray’s shoulder. He smiles as his boyfriend cuddles up close to him.

 

The movie starts, and he’s already cringing at the gross romance. He wants to do what he normally does when he can’t focus on a show or can’t stomach cheesy romance. His hand starts to trail down Ray’s arm, and he smiles back at him. _God, he looks so cute._ Mick shakes his head and his hand tucks itself under his partner’s lower arm, his hand having a soft grip on his hip.

 

 _*Who calls the super/landlord when the heat stops working?_ ~~**They’re all on the waverider. I’m sure Jax hears it from everyone relentlessly that the heat isn’t working until it’s fixed. Gideon and him do their best.**~~

 

 _*Who remembers to buy the milk?_ ~~**Well, they are on a ship that can produce pretty much any food item, so someone remembering to buy milk isn’t a necessity.**~~

_*Who remembers their anniversaries?_ **Ray, mostly. Mick tries his best, but he doesn’t really think that they’re all that special. He enjoys being with Ray and that’s the most important thing.**

“What’s all this?” And by ‘this’, Mick meant the candles that were covering Ray’s bedroom that were providing all the light in the room. Ray was sitting nervously on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but the boxer-briefs that he knew were Mick’s favorite. (Dark blue and red like his Atom suit, and tight in the _best_ places.)

 

“It’s, uh, it’s our six month anniversary. I figured we’d celebrate.” Ray said sort of defeatedly. Mick looked straight at Ray as he closed the door behind him and walked over to his partner.

 

“You did all this because we’ve been together for six months? I thought time didn’t matter on the ship.” Mick said, smiling. “And why are you lookin’ so down?”

 

“Well, yeah. I mean, like, earth time. And I’m good. I’m good…” Ray shrugged, looking a bit defeated. Mick sighed, taking his shirt off and sitting next to his partner on the bed.

 

“Look. Ray, all that matters is that I’m with you. Yeah, we’ve been together for six months. That’s cool. But I don’t really think that the time that we’ve spent together should dictate any special things like this.” Mick’s hand grabbed Ray’s and held it. “If you want to have candlelit sex, then we should just do it. I don’t think we should wait for some special date to tell us when we can do that.” Ray smiled, looking up at his partner.

 

“... Alright,” Ray crawled up the bed, taking his boyfriend up with him. “Then let’s--” Mick tackled Ray down onto the blankets and kissed him passionately, making his boyfriend laugh against his lips.

 

“The candles were a nice touch… It gets me all _hot_.” Mick smirked as Ray’s happy expression fell to a ‘you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me’ face. “Aw come on, that was funny!” Ray rolled his eyes and pulled Mick back down for more.

 

 _*Who cooks normally?_ **Mick cooks, Ray bakes. And surprisingly, they share the kitchen very well. They’ll normally actually** ** _make_** **food when they feel up to it. Luckily enough, the crew shies away from Mick being in the kitchen, so that means that their hand-made meals are shared alone. (However, Ray doesn’t like it when Mick messes with him in the process. He has a really bad habit of putting his fingers in the bowls** ** _during_** **instead of** ** _after._** **He insists there won’t be any left, but there’s always some left.)**

“Oh my god Haircut, that looks amazing.” Mick said from behind Ray, his mouth kissing at Ray’s neck to distract him from his fingers wandering into the bowl for a taste. Ray caught on though. He grabbed onto his wrist and pulled it from the bowl. He turned, Mick’s wrist still in hand, to lean against the counter. He thought for a moment, then smirked to his partner as he lead Mick’s hand to his face, his tongue sticking out to lick the batter from his finger.

 

“Shit…” Mick sighed, watching his finger then disappear into his boyfriend’s mouth. Mick then stood speechless as he watched Ray suck on his finger, the batter long gone but his tongue still swirling around his fingertip (which happens to be one of Mick’s weaknesses when they’re having sex; Ray’s mouth can run but it can also do some pretty sinful things). He pulled Mick’s finger from his mouth slowly, watching him visibly gulp in the process.

 

“Your chops are burning.” He smiled, watching Mick’s look of arousal turn into one of panic. He bolted over from his partner’s position to the other side of the kitchen to hurriedly flip his not-even-done-yet pork chops. Mick scowled at his boyfriend who was snickering.

 

“You did that on purpose.” To which Ray responded by winking and going about his business.

 

 _*How often do they fight?_ ~~**At the most, a couple times a month. But, normally over trivial things that can be solved or talked through. Mick is very stubborn but Ray is very persistent.**~~

 

 _*What do they do when they’re away from each other?_ ~~**They’re always on the Waverider, so they don’t spend too much time alone. If anything, they enjoy the time they have to themselves. There’s an unspoken rule between them that they are to respect the other’s need for alone time, and it’s only on rare occasions is that rule broken.**~~

 

 _*Nicknames for eachother:_ **Mick always calls Ray “Haircut” by instinct, but occasionally it’s “babe”. Ray has tried everything on Mick and he can never settle on one that Mick actually likes.**

“So… Babe?” Ray looked over at Mick, who was sitting in his chair, knocking back a beer. He put his drink down and shook his head.

 

“Angel?”

 

“Do I look like an angel to you, haircut?” He said sternly.

 

“Oh, oh, I got it… Hot stuff?” Ray had trouble saying it with a straight face and broke into a fit of laughter. Mick set his beer down and set his head in hands. He dragged his hands down his face and shook his head once again.

 

“Thanks, but no.”

 

 _*Who is more likely to pay for dinner?_ ~~**Again, on the Waverider that isn’t really necessary. However, if I had to guess it would probably be Ray. It’s the gentleman in him.**~~

 

 _*What would they get each other for gifts:_ ~~**Well… They’re constantly on the ship, so for both of them to find the time to** **_find_ ** **presents for one another is a rarity. However, if they’re on any slow missions, Mick might steal something he knows that Ray would like. Ray doesn’t approve, but he appreciates the gesture. Mick insists that Ray doesn’t have to get anything for him.**~~

 

 _*Who kissed who first?_ & _Who started the relationship?_ **Mick kissed Ray first… Which resulted in their relationship.**

“Ray,” Mick said weakly, watching his partner’s chest rise and fall. “You son of a bitch, you better wake up.” He tried to stop the overwhelming fear that was hitting him right now. His partner, his _friend_ had gone and almost gotten himself killed in another stupid attempt to spare Mick some pain.

 

“You’re so stupid.” He got up to pace the room a bit and clear his head. He knew that he was going to be just fine, Gideon had confirmed that to him multiple times.

 

“... Do you really think I’m stupid?” Ray croaked slowly, looking over at Mick.

 

At that moment, Mick didn’t know how to control what he was doing. The overwhelming fear that had enveloped him moments before was washed away. He felt something-- and this something was nothing he’d ever felt before. He walked over to his friend, pulling him up from his reclined position.

 

“Mick, wha--” Before Mick could even really think about the repercussions of what this would entail, he was leaning down and kissing Ray. His eyes were screwed shut, and he was so _so_ afraid to open them. He was so scared that he’d open his eyes and see nothing but anger and hatred in Ray’s eyes.

 

He pulled away. Ray hadn’t responded.

 

“I uh…” Ray spoke softly, “Wow.”

 

“Wow? What’s that supposed to mean? Did you not like it?” Mick said hurriedly.

 

“No… No, I really liked it. I want you-- I want you to do it again, please. And I might not want you to stop.” Mick’s fear had once again left him, a feeling of want taking over his senses instead. He leaned back into kiss Ray again, drowning in the feeling of Ray reciprocating so urgently and passionately.

 

“Don’t you ever do something so stupid like that again.” Mick grunted, pulling away for only a moment to speak before diving back in.

 

 _*Who made the first move?_ **Ray…**

Their relationship had been slow going since their kiss. Nothing more than a few kisses and bed sharings had occurred, and to be honest, Ray was getting frustrated. The only thing remotely close to something sexual had been a heavy make out session that had been cut short by an incoming mission. He wanted Mick, he knew it for a fact. And he knew damn well that Mick wanted him too.

 

He took a heavy breath before marching quickly down the hallway to Mick’s room. The door was open, but he knocked at the door frame before entering. He wasn’t raised in a barn. His partner was reclined in his chair knocking back a beer.

 

“You know you’re always welcome in here, Haircut. We’re together, remember? And if I didn’t want anyone in here I wouldn’t leave the door open.” Mick spoke absentmindedly, looking into the end of his bottle before up at his blushing partner. He raised one eyebrow. “Hm?” Ray took another deep breath before walking over to his partner’s chair. He held his breath as he climbed into Mick’s chair with him, sitting on his lap.

 

“Uh, Haircut, what are you…” Mick questioned before Ray leant forward, his arms pinning themselves to both sides of his head. He looked down at him nervously before leaning down and kissing him hard. Mick chuckled before setting his beer down for his hands to freely grab at Ray’s hips.

 

“I want you,” Ray gasped, biting at his boyfriend’s lower lip. “ _So_ bad.” Mick couldn’t help but laugh at Ray’s sudden behavior. He pulled back at his partner’s response. “Do you… Do you not want me?” He sighed sadly.

 

“God, Haircut. I’ve been holding out for you.” He laughed, his fingers starting to inch Ray’s shirt up slowly.

 

“What--”

 

“Look, Ray, I was waiting. I wanted you to be ready. I didn’t want to force myself on you and scare you away. I don’t want to hurt you, and I definitely didn’t want you thinkin’ I was going to force you to do anything.” He smirked, watching the sad look from Ray’s face wash away to one of relief… Which then turned into a mischievous smile.

 

“Gideon?”

 

“Yes, Dr. Palmer?”

 

“Close the door and lock it, please.”

 

* _Who remembers things:_ ~~**Ray. Mick may be clever and cunning but his memory isn’t the sharpest.**~~

 

 _*Who cusses more?_ ~~**Dear god, Mick. In canon he might not say much, because tv and all but holy shit Mick has the mouth of a drunk sailor. Ray will substitute cusses for more PG words, which Mick finds adorable.**~~

 

 _*What would they do if the other one was hurt?_ ~~**Mick will stay pretty quiet. His mind will race and the panic won’t settle until he knows that Ray is a goner. Even then, he’ll deny it and keep on trying until there’s nothing left to do. Ray on the other hand will lose his damn mind. He knows good and well that Gideon is capable of fixing/curing just about anything, but that doesn’t stop him from listing out every possibility in his mind of how horribly things could go.**~~

~~**They’ve both lost partners in the past and they’re not about to lose each other.** ~~

 

 _*Who is the dirty talker?_ **Both, actually. But in different ways. Mick is really good at spoken word dirty talking, especially because Ray is so expressive; he really shows it when Mick really gets to him.** ~~**However, Ray is well aware that he can just ask Mick in a sultry way to take him and Mick is broken in an instant.**~~

 

“God, seeing you in that suit was so fucking hot--” Mick growled, admiring the multiple marks he’d left on his partner’s lower back. Mick could barely keep his hands off Ray during the mission, and they barely made it back to Ray’s room before they started undressing. “Gave me all sorts of nasty ideas…”

 

Ray was speechless. The only thing he could manage was gasps and broken moans as Mick fucked him with three of his fingers. He had his face pressed into the mattress and his ass wide in the air; Mick’s favorite position for him to be in.

 

“Look at you… You can’t even talk. Too caught up on the feeling of my fingers stretching you wide open to even get a word out.” He smiled as his partner let out a loud, uncontrolled moan. “Do you like this, Raymond?”

 

“Yes-- God, Mick, give me more--” He whimpered, wiggling his hips in an attempt to get his partner’s fingers in deeper. He smirked, using his free hand to pull his partner up against him, his ear right next to his mouth.

 

“Give me more, what?” He snarled, biting the sensitive backside of Ray’s ear and twisting his fingers.

 

“ _Please!"_

 

 _*A headcanon:_ ~~**Mick wants to tell Ray that he loves him, but he’s afraid to. The only other person he has said it to was Leonard… And he’s gone. He doesn’t want to risk latching onto someone else then having his heart eventually broken again. Little does he know that Ray feels and thinks the exact same thing.**~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more, who knows. This took me two weeks so... :')  
> Thank ya for readin' <3 <3
> 
> Tumblr user: gabetastic.tumblr.com  
> Text post that inspired this: http://gabetastic.tumblr.com/post/45754507464
> 
> *Cough* I might do a fully fledged story of them watching The Princess Bride together OR BETTER YET A PRINCESS BRIDE AU OH MAN AUGHHH *Cough*
> 
> Pssst: My Tumblr is @Razzleyd and you're welcome to send me prompts you'd like to see


End file.
